Mistrzowie Kulinarni
Mistrzowie Kulinarni — seria skórek w alternatywnym uniwersum League of Legends. Co by tu zjeeeeść… Wciągnęłoby się jakiegoś fast-fooda. Kelner! Co mamy w menu? Członkowie Uosobienie kucharskiego kunsztu, przebiegła pani cukierniczego cudotwórstwa, upadły anioł słodkiego smaku. Przerażające przysmaki doznań tęczą twoje podniebienie udręczą. Dajmy Morganie powitanie godne Mistrzyni Kucharskiej! Sushi-śpiewak, wygadany rybożerca, wielki sum i drań z szeregiem rybich dań. Najpierw przyrządzi ci jedzenie, a potem zaoferuje pakt w przystępnej cenie. Oto Taaaaaaaaaaahm Kench! Straszliwie szybka rybia ninja, caryca cichych cięć, przedsmak przepysznej śmierci. Rozkojarzcie się, a niechybnie dokona uśmiercenia waszego podniebienia. Wasza i moja ulubienica — Akali! Maestro mięsa, król dessingów wśród wikingów, wielki rzeźnik północy z Zimowego Szponu. Przyszedł tutaj po sycące zwycięstwo albo dosłowną śmierć. Brawa dla Olafa! Słoneczna mistrzyni walk, cięta, zjadliwa królowa mięsiwa. Jeżeli zapomnisz ją pochwalić, na pewno z grilla ci przywali. Zgotujcie gorące powitanie dla Leony! Uzbrojony ugniatacz ciasta, targoński Aspekt wyśmienitych ciastek. Zawsze chciał być piekarzem, a teraz weźmie udział w największym kulinarnym pojedynku. Proszę o głośnie brawa dla Pantheona! Sivir, najszybsza dostawczyni pizzy na kontynencie, zgarnęła dziewięć nagród z rzędu od swojego szefa i żaden klient nie wystawił jej negatywnej opinii od czasu wynalezienia recenzji online. Jej zaciekła rywalizacja z Ptakio jest dobrze udokumentowana, albowiem ci dwoje zrobią wszystko, by przebić rywala. Ptakio, dumny i szlachetny sprzedawca przepysznego smażonego kurczaka, jest dyrektorem regionalnym (i handlowcem roku) w jednej z największych na świecie restauracji serwujących kurczaka. Trudno jest go pokonać w czymkolwiek, a razem z Sivir mogą poszczycić się dobrze udokumentowaną historią rywalizacji o to, kto jest lepszym pracownikiem. Historia Niegrzeczna Kucharka Morgana sprzedaje ciastka i bohaterów Przywoływacze! Witajcie w skromnych progach mojego grzesznego biznesu, w Kąsliwych Przekąskach. Moimi spécialités de la maison są rozpływające się w ustach pyszności zaprawione szczyptą szalonej zemsty w najczystszej postaci. Polecam zwłaszcza słuszną porcje ciasta Upadłego Anioła. Uraczcie nim tych, od których zaznaliście krzywd. Z pewnością docenia jego agoniczny posmak.Niegrzeczna Kucharka Morgana sprzedaje ciastka i bohaterów Zakładajcie fartucha i rozpalajcie pod płytą! Restauracja Tahma Kencha „Tylko dla smakoszy”Zakładajcie fartucha i rozpalajcie pod płytą! - Mistrzowie Kulinarni 2016 : : Uwaga! Gościmy dziś bezwzględną załogę z Bilgewater, więc bierzcie się do gotowania... albo skończycie jak nasz ostatni szef kuchni... hmmm. : , , : *Drgawki* T-tak, panie! : : Siemanko! Upieczmy im ciasteczka!!! : : CIA... co?! Damy im to! *Rzuca na stół kawałki surowego mięsa* : : Mówiłam ci, że nie możemy podawać gościom surowego mięsa. Musimy to trochę opalić. *Unosi widelec ku niebu* : : Nawet nie próbuj, ślicznotko. To mięsko jest już zmacerowane w krwi i pocie moich wrogów! : : Ale to sprzeczne z zasadami zdrowego żywienia. : : *Wypada z cienia i podaje tackę z sashimi* : : CO TO MIAŁO BYĆ?! : : Do tego jeszcze sushi? Zdecydowanie za dużo mięsa. : : Ha! Mięsa nigdy zbyt wiele, słoneczko. : : Zabiję cię. : : *Z cienia* Potrzebna nam równowaga. : : Równowaga, powiadasz... Wiem, co trzeba zrobić. ---- Jakieś 3 godziny i setki narzekań później : : Podajecie deser najnikczemniejszej załodze z Bilgewater? Lepiej, żeby mi to posmakowało. *Próbuje* : , , : *Pocą się* : : I jaaak?! Smakuje? :D : : To są... : : Mięsne ciasteczka!!! ^_^ : : Hm, słodkie, soczyste, wyborne! Spisaliście się lepiej niż poprzedni piekarz, którego tu mieliśmy — czy raczej miałem, cha, cha, cha, cha! : , , : *Nerwowe uśmiechy* : : JUPIIII!!! LUBI MOJE CIASTECZKA!!! : : Przestań! Wystraszysz nam klientów. : : IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! Multimedia Filmy= Mistrzowie Kulinarni 2016 - zwiastun Prima Aprilis 2018 - zwiastun |-| Ekrany logowania= Ptakio (Prima Aprili 2018) - ekran logowania |-| Galeria= Tahm Kench Krugettes.jpg|Grafika promocyjna Tahm Kencha Szefa Kuchni 1 (w wykonaniu Kienana 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Tahm Kench Kalista Kebabs.jpg|Grafika promocyjna Tahm Kencha Szefa Kuchni 2 (w wykonaniu Kienana 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Tahm Kench Amumoodles.jpg|Grafika promocyjna Tahm Kencha Szefa Kuchni 3 (w wykonaniu Kienana 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Tahm Kench MasterChef concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Tahm Kencha Szefa Kuchni (w wykonaniu Sunny'ego 'Kindlejack' Koda) |-| Ikony= Pizza Delivery Sivir profileicon.png|Ikona Dostawczyni Pizzy Sivir Birdio profileicon.png|Ikona Ptakio BAWK BAWK profileicon.png|Ikona Gdakania Chicken on a Pizza profileicon.png|Ikona Pizzy z Kurczakiem |-| Totemy= April Foods Ward.png|Totem Pizzy z Kurczakiem Ciekawostki * jest pierwszą skórką należącą do tej serii. *Mistrzowie Kulinarni mają odniesienie do programu telewizyjnego MasterChef. **Zapowiedź z 2016 roku "Zakładajcie fartucha" jest odniesieniem do Michela Moran, który w ten sposób mówi do uczestników programu. en:Culinary Masters Kategoria:Serie skórek Kategoria:Historia